From the Digital world to Reality
by TakuyaxKari
Summary: What if when Takuya went back to the real world he went to Odaiba instead? just a random fic dedicated to the 13 amazing years its been since, happy Anniversary guys, Read and Review!


**Just a few things to Clarify, The ages are different **

**Tai, Sora, Matt: 17**

**Takuya, TK, Kari: 15**

**I tried to make this different and have a bond between Takuya and the people he meet so that he actually has a reason to go back to them, I also wanted Them to be older cause I think anything younger than 13 is abnormally ridiculous to actually think about liking someone so I changed the ages and I like the age 15 it's like on the verge of being an actual teenager. Also the age difference is different cause I do what I want… **

**This is another version of when Takuya goes back into the real world its just a story for the 13th Anniversary of Digimon (:**

A train pulled up at a station, a mysterious train that had appeared out of nowhere, no one knew where it came from or how it came to be but here it was here. The doors began to opening emitting off a Smokey substance, a small figured emerged battered and bruised, barely conscious of its own surroundings, slowly the darkness crept over its small body, however it could hear the faint murmurs of those around it.

"What is that"

"Whats that train?"

"Is it a demon?"

"No it's a Digimon"

"Like the ones from 2 months ago, I thought they were all destroyed"

"We should get rid of this beast at once"

"I'll take it, I'm a Digi-destined so it's my duty, come on little buddy we're get you patched up okay?"

'that voice? It sounds caring…A Digi-destined? But there's only us five isn't there, or am I wrong? I'll think about it later I need sleep' and with that it calmly drifted into a deep slumber.

The creature woke up 2 hours later, looking around it seemed as though there was no other source of life anywhere, if it wasn't for the photos or the amount of clothing that was currently vacant in the corner.

"Wow and I thought my room was bad"

He slowly stood up and checked its own injuries, noticing there was nothing vital about his own body, but then it clicked, feeling around it felt soft fur, red skin surrounding it, his feet were red and had three toes instead of its usual five. The Digimon began searching the room in hopes to find out what he was. Stumbling across an old mirror he looked into it finding 2 cut off horns, brown spiked up hair and a single fang hanging from his mouth.

"Wha-What am i? Why aren't I human? I remember getting on that train as myself but now. I can't seem to end this evolution, is this the rookie version of Agunimon?"

The Digimon heard sounds coming towards the room, his instincts kicking in while he prepared to face whoever was about to invade his privacy. The footsteps came to a halt and the door knob started thrashing around, standing next to the door he flung it open and leaped onto his enemy, only to find a bright pair of blue eyes. Stopping himself he stood up and looked towards the stranger that had found him. He was shoved off by another boy and pinned down to the ground.

"Matt let him go, I think it's just scared"

"Scared? TK he almost took your head off"

"Well I would too if I woke up in the real world surrounded by humans and I was a Digimon"

The older boy sighed and jumped off the Digimon.

"My names TK and this is my Brother Matt, sorry to barge in on you we were just worried"

"My names...Flamon"

Flamon wondered why he didn't address himself as his other name, it was as if the Digimon took over and said it for him.

"Well Flamon how did you get here?"

"I took a Trailmon in hoping to get home"

"Whats a Trailmon? And what do you mean get home, you mean back to the digital world?"

"No this is my home, you see I'm not a Di-"

"Matt, TK I'm home and I brought lunch"

Flamon's stomach began to grumble, it felt embarrassed but Matt took it as a sign and headed downstairs to prepare his father what he was in for. TK followed and told Flamon to go with him.

"Dad this is a stray Digimon, he's only in our house until we can get him home, he says he came here by some Digimon called Trailmon and we tried opening the portal and taking him with us but the computer rejected him in some way, so we need to find an better way to take him home and he might have to stay here for a few days"

TK knew that once his father was silent, his mind was taking in what he had just been told, knowing very well he was about to go in reporter mode, but before he could Flamon's stomach once again interrupted.

"Fine so long as it doesn't wreck my house or wreak havoc in the streets, now who's up for Chinese food?"

Flamon bowed and took a box of the Chinese food shovelling it down it seconds, TK didn't expect less from a Digimon but was surprised at how quickly the food was gone. Seeing as it was only early during the day and they needed help from their friends, Matt and TK decided to call in some reinforcements. Well the ones that weren't away or studying to become doctors or technicians.

"Matt, Kari said she'd be here at 1, she had to go find Tai on his date with Sora and because she has the tendency to become girly and have the urge to call him every 5 minutes to see how they're dates going. So Tai decided to turn his phone off"

"That's alright I got to change Flamon's bandages anyway, didn't Joe say every two hours or so it needs to be cleaned?"

"Yeah so while you do that I'm gunna call Izzy and she if he has a solution, hopefully he's on lunch break or something like that"

TK walked into the longue, Matt grabbed Flamon and took him upstairs to his bedroom to treat his wounds, he realized that Flamon's recovery was faster than he thought was possible, looking down he noticed that there were no scars or bruises on his body anymore. TK heard the door close knowing that his father had just left the building being called into work, he looked at Flamon.

"Say Flamon, You're from the digital world right? How come we can't teleport you back using the computer?"

"I'm not from the Digital world! And second we don't use computers to get there in the first place, we use Trailmon. I thought you were a Digi-destined?"

Matt was confused as to what Flamon was talking about, it was as if they were talking about 2 different worlds.

"Matt, Kari and Tai are on their way now; Sora said she'd be here later"

"Did you invite Davis as well?"

"Do we really need him here, he's the last person I want to tell, he'll end up trying to fight him without thinking"

"That his way of protecting everyone you know that"

"Yeah well he should just tone it down a bit"

Flamon walked downstairs and bumped into an older boy with spikier hair than his own, he quickly apologized and looked past the boy towards the girl standing behind him; her brown eyes stole his breath as his heart beat quickened at the sight.

"Flamon that is Tai and Kari, move so they can come up here"

"Oh right sorry about that I was distracted"

Kari noticed he was looking at her and quickly hid the small blush that crept onto her face; Matt noticed this and smirked to himself. Sora came barging into the house panting and yelling, noticing how pink her face was Tai knew she ran all the way here. Joining with the others she involved herself in the conversation breaking the awkward silence between them as they sat in the Matts room.

"So Flamon, why aren't you back in the Digital World?"

I don't belong there"

"But you're a Digimon aren't you?

"Yes technically but then I'm not in the same sense"

"What Flamon's trying to say is he's a Digi-Destined but a human himself, unlike us he can turn into a Digimon"

The others looked stunned but no more than Flamon.

"How did you figure that out without me telling you?"

"You kept saying that you weren't from the Digital World so it was obvious there are no other worlds out there"

Then he started whispering to Flamon

"And I saw your reaction when Kari came in, Teenage boy written all over you"

Flamon turned an even darker shade of red, Tai noticed this a snapped him back into reality.

"So if you're a Digi-Destined explain why you're here"

"Well I was missing home so I thought I'd come back"

"You just up and left, was there any signs of trouble in the Digital World?"

"Yes of course that's why I left"

"Flamon you can't just leave the Digital World when it needs you, Who else is going to keep it safe. You were chosen for a reason"

"It's a lot harder than you think"

"It's hard yes, impossible no, I've been through all that before 5 years ago"

"So your my age, you had it worst actually when you went through when you were"

"I'm 16 Flamon, so it was pretty rough for an 11 year old to look after 7 other people, everyone that stands before you here today went through it, even Kari and TK and they were only 8 back then"

"You're not in the wrong Flamon, we all wanted to go home as well, it's a bit more confusing and harder for you because you are a Digimon"

"We know you can go back there and kick there evil butts, save your friends and hopefully come back and visit us maybe"

"We believe in you even if we just met but you're a fellow Digi-Destined"

"Don't lose the sight of hope"

"Don't forget about the strength of courage"

"Always know that you have your bonds of friendship"

"There's always that special girl that can hold your love, even your family love"

"Never lose your faith in the light, it'll always guide you through you darkest times Flamon"

"Takuya, please call me Takuya"

"Alright then Takuya, you need to go back and face them"

"But I'm not strong enough, I can't even end a simple evolution, I might be stuck as Flamon for good"

"You have to fight this battle yourself, you know you can do this and we'll be here giving you support okay"

Flamon nodded and closed his eyes, he felt another presence similar to his own and both spirits of fire burst into his eye sight.

"Agunimon? BurningGreymon"

"You have failed your friends and your duty as a Digi-Destined, to gain our trust back you must fight, both of us"

"But how am I supposed to fight you as a rookie?"

"Once one of us believe you are worthy they will let you borrow their power for this fight"

"I'll tell you now that Agunimon is more trusting than I Takuya"

BurningGreymon yelled in rage and leapt towards Flamon, Agunimon disappeared from sight leaving Flamon to worry.

"Pyro Tornado"

A fierce heat emitted and surrounded Flamon, BurningGreymon then burst through the flames punching Flamon in the stomach and sending him flying. He stood up with the courage he felt Tai was giving him, Flamon was able to predict their next moves and dodged both Agunimon and BurningGreymon

"Impressive, I can fell this new found strength inside, was it because of those children we just met"

Flamon smiled to himself and failed to notice Agunimons leg heading straight for his face, he was flung backwards, suddenly the faces of his friends popped up, even the new ones he had made and felt their strength build up inside him.

"I need to win this and go back to my friends, they need my help"

**Outside Flamon**

"Did you feel that Matt?"

"Yeah I did, looks like our words got to him"

They looked towards TK and saw his expression changed to a surprised one

"He's doing well for a rookie"

The girls looked confused and returned their eyes to Flamon

**Inside Flamon**

"I can feel hope flowing freely within him now"

"It seems they managed to influence his choices"

Both Agunimon and BurningGreymon turned to face their opponent, a mixture of blue, orange and yellow aura flowed heavily from him.

"Are we going to stare at each other all day? I need to get back and help my friends and I won't lose to you"

Impressed by his boldness Agunimon surrendered himself within Flamon, leaving BurningGreymon left to judge the boys actions.

'I'll lend you my power'

"Flamon, Digi-Volve too…..AGUNIMON"

Agunimon had submitted himself to his master once again. Lending his strength to those that opposed him. BurningGreymon was amused and flew towards Agunimon, feeling stronger than ever he engaged in battle with the fierce beast spirit.

"What's this sudden feeling? I feel happy, my hearts beating faster, is it love?"

Agunimon was caught off guard and saw BurningGreymon's fist connect with his back.

"These emotions are clouding your mind Takuya, Figure it out fast or else you won't win"

"I know exactly what this is, it's the love for my friends, for my family, for the Digimon I have to protect, and I may have a slight crush on that pretty girl"

"Too much human information"

Agunimon shot forward.

"Pyro tornado!"

The attack hit BurningGreymon sending him back and losing sight of his opponent.

"You're faster now, seems that girl Sora had a way to show you the love for everything"

Agunimon felt even more powerful, being on the attacking side and having the advantage he launched himself towards BurningGreymon, not having enough time to react Agunimons Knee connected and BurningGreymon dropped to the floor in defeat.

"I can feel her light surrounding us"

"You found a nice mate there Takuya"

He could see the smirk BurningGreymon had plastered over his face, knowing well that Takuya was blushing like hell.

**Outside Flamon**

Kari's face turn bright pink hearing everything BurningGreymon had said to him, after she felt her light connect to his she could watch the battle along with everyone else. She looked over to her older brother who only gave her a teasing smile, annoyed at Matts constant poking chanting 'Tai's gunna have a new brother' over and over again, Sora was laughing at how carefree Takuya's spirits were about love and TK was just shocked, laughing it off though and proud at the boy for having a crush on his best friend.

They all turned towards Flamon and watched as he converted back to his human self, feeling a rush of relief and happiness he stood up fist pumping in the air out of pure excitement for gaining the trust of his spirits back.

"That was quiet a battle there" Matt said

"We all watched from out here after you connect to all of our crests" Sora added

"Crests?" asked Takuya

"Yes, could you feel certain emotions surfacing?" Said TK

"I'm courage"

"I'm Friendship

"I'm hope"

"I'm love"

"And I'm light"

Takuya smiled towards them knowing that without their help he would of lost himself on the way, he looked at Kari and blushed a bit feeling a nice connection to her.

"I have to go now, but when I finish my battle I promise to come back and tell all my stories" said Takuya with a saddened voice

"And I promise we'll share ours, you can even meet the other Digi-destined, everyone but Davis he'd lose it if he saw how close you are with Kari" Said Tai being the courageous leader he is

"But we haven't even talked yet" Said Takuya

"We haven't even officially met!" Said Kari

"Well when you come back do it then right, something to look forward to and to fight for" Matt said adding in his important lover speech

"I can wait for you" Takuya smiled at Kari's words

"I guess that's the greatest motivation I'll have, I'll bring my team down and maybe we can have a battle eh?" Takuya challenged

"I look forward to it now go and save the Digital World" Replied Tai

Takuya disappeared from sight, to finish what he started and with the motivation of his friends he accepted every fight and fought them head on. Knowing well that Kari was waiting for him and one day he would return to her, and meet her friends and family.

Tai was someone he looked up to through his adventures, every time he looked at his goggles he felt Tai's spirit with him. Matt's words of friendship set him straight and Takuya always looked out for his friends. TK's gave Takuya hope in the toughest times and the ability to give hope to others so they would stay strong. The love Takuya had for his friends were because of Sora, he showed him that love doesn't only have to be for one person it's for all those you want to protect and Kari, she showed him that even in the darkest times that light will always be there for him, he also found it weird that Kari and Koji were both light type carriers.

He was proud to be a Digi-Destined, he had gained everything he lost because of those people and in the end he did go see them again, however that's another story to be told.

**HAPPY 13 YEAR ANNIVERSARY**


End file.
